Bob The Tomato
BrittalCroftFan's TV-spoof of "Thomas and Friends Cast *Thomas - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Edward - O.J. (TUGS) *Henry - Rex (Toy Story) *Gordon - Hamm (Toy Story) *James - Squidward (Spongebob) *Percy - Junior (VeggieTales) *Toby - Slinky (Toy Story) *Diesel - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Diesel 10 - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bill and Ben - Tweedledum and Twiddledee *Donald and Douglas - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Emily - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Salty - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Sir Topham Hatt - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Mr. Percival - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Skarloey - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rheneas - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Handel - Vik (Vik: The Little Fox) *Peter Sam - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Rusty - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Duncan - Bernard (Bernard Bear) *Fearless Freddie - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Duke - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Mighty Mac - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bertram - 4 (Numberjacks) *Proteus - Fievel (An American Tail) *Smudger - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Derek - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *BoCo - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Daisy - Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Scruffy - Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cranky - Mr. Tall (The Mr. Men Show) *Chinese Dragon - Monster House (Monster House (2006)) *Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Oliver - Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts series) *Toad - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mavis - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Terence - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Bulgy - Weasel (Garfield) *Trevor - Sneezy (Snow White) *Butch - Uly (Canimals) *Rocky - Pedro (Rio 2011) *Billy - Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Bulstrode - Tic-Toc the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Harold - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Bertie - Doc Hudson (Cars) *George - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Lady - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jack - Woody (Toy Story) *Alfie - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Bryon - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Max and Monty - DJ and Wingo (Cars) *Kelly - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) *Isobella - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Oliver (The Pack) - Fillmore (Cars) *Patrick - WALL-E (WALL-E) *Ned - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Buster - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Fergus - Sarge (Toy Story) *Arry and Bert - Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Stepney - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Arthur - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Harvey - Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) *Hector - Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Hiro - Garfield (Garfield) *Victor - Doc (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Kevin - Dopey (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Bash and Dash - Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Ferdinand - Oz (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Captain - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Belle - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Flynn - Sid (Ice Age) *Den - Ato (Canimals) *Dart - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stafford - Peter (Family Guy) *Luke - Hugo (Hugo the Movie Star) *Merrick - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Owen - Mr. Nosey (The Mr. Men Show) *Winston - Bashful (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Sidney - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Paxton - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Norman - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Thumper - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Neville - Fizzy (Canimals) *Splatter and Dodge - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) *Lady Hatt - Mowgli's Mother (The Jungle Book) *Dowager Hatt - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Kuffy the Clown - Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) *Annie and Clarabelle - Mia and Tia (Cars) *Henrietta - Mat the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) *Murdoch - Homer (The Simpsons) *Molly - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Spencer - PT Flea (from A Bug's Life) *Hank - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Flora - Dorothy The Dinosaur (The Wiggles) *Scruff - Timon (The Lion King) *Jeremy - Mushu (Mulan) *Stanley - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Elizabeth - Rosie (The Jetsons) *Caroline - Nala (The Lion King) *Troublesome Trucks - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Rosie - Blaze (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Madge - Marge (The Simpsons) *Old Slow Coach - Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Colin - Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Tuba Player - Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Quarry Master - Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *The Injured Sailor - Francis (A Bug's Life) *The Firelighter - Jonny 2x4 (w/ Plank as extra) (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Whiff - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Farmer McColl - Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Dennis - Spellbinder (The Batman) *Horrid Lorry 1 - Jetstorm (Beast Machines) *Horrid Lorry 2 - Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Horrid Lorry 3 - Noo - Noo (Teletubbies) *The Spiteful Brakevan - Scar (The Lion King) *Pinchy - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Driver - Sonic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nelson - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Charlie - Toki (Canimals) *Nigel - Tails (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sophie - Miss Possum (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Taxi - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Ambulance - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Fire Engines - Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mail Van - Delta (Astro Boy (2003)) *Bobby the Bicycle - Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Schemer - Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Farmer Trotter - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Jem Cole - Manic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frank - Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Mike - Ziggy (LazyTown) *Bert (Arlesdale) - Mr. Wisdom (Timmy the Tooth) *Bluebell - Alice (long neck) (Alice in Wonderland 1995) *Crane - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Bus Driver - Big Fish (Finding Nemo) *Stationmaster - Tower (The Little Engine That Could 2011) *Ol' Wheezie - Master Jack (Toy Shop) *Bulgy Passenger 1 - Squillaim (Spongebob) *Bulgy Passenger 2 - Pete (The Little Engine That Could 1991) *Bulgy Passenger 3 - Snively (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bulgy Passenger 4 - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Bulgy Passenger 5 - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Bulgy Passenger 6 - Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Bulgy Passenger 7 - Orrin (Astro Boy 2009) *Bulgy Passenger 8 - Mantist (Kung Fu Panda) *Bulgy Passenger 9 - Sleet (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bulgy Passenger 10 - Dingo (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) And more List of Episodes (US parodies) Season 1 # Bob & Hamm # OJe & Hamm # The Sad Story of Rex # OJ, Hamm, & Rex # Bob's Coaches # Bob & The Gremlins # Bob & The Breakdown Crane # Squidward & The Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # Squidward & The Express # Bob & The Man # Bob Goes Fishing # Bob, Finn McMissile, & The Snow # Bob & Doc Hudson # Pigs & Turntables # Trouble In The House # Junior Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles & Sneezes # Slinky & The Scout Gentleman # Bob in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Road # Down the Mine # Bob's Christmas Party Season 2 # Bob, Junior, & the Coal # Cows! # Doc Hudson's Chase # Saved From Scrap # Old Iron # Bob & Sneezy # Junior & The Stoplight # Daffy Duck Takes Charge # Junior & Mr. Potato Head # The Runaway # Junior Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes The Mouse # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Mr. Small & Mr. Nosey # The Deputation # Bob Comes To Breakfast # Stocking # Junior's Predicament # The Lionasel # Wrong Road # OJ's Exploit # Ghost Asparagus # Wooly Bear # Bob & The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 # A Scarf for Junior # Junior's Promise # Time for Trouble # Hamm & The Famous Visitor # Luigi's Duck # Bob Gets Bumped # Bob, Junior, & The Dragon # Brain Does It Again # Rex's Forest # The Trouble With Mud # No Joke For Squidward # Bob, Junior, & The Mail # Trust Bob # Pinkie Pie # Slinky's Tightrope # OJ, Sneezy, & The Really Useful Party # Buzz Buzz # All At Sea # One Good Turn # Important Animals # Escape! # Donald Duck Owns Up # Weasel # Heroes # Junior, Squidward, & The Fruitful Day # Bob & Junior's Christmas Adventure Season 3 # Grandteletubby # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Animals # A Bad Day for Vik # Skippy & The Refreshment Lady # Trucks! # Home At Last # Rock 'n Roll # Special Hat # Racecar # Passengers & Polish # Gallant Old Kangaroo # Patch To The Rescue # Bob & Larry # Cucumber Stops Play # Bowled Out # Rex & The Elephant # Plucky Duck Stands By # Bulls Eyes # Bob & The Special Letter # Paint Pots & Queens # Fish (S4) # Special Attraction # Mind That Bike Season 5 # Mr. Tall Bugs # Horrid Villian # A Better View for Hamm # Mowgli's Mom's Birthday Party # Squidward & The Trouble With Trees # Hamm & The Gremlin # Bye Chick! # Baa! # Put Upon Junior # Slinky & The Flood # Haunted Rex # Double Teething Troubles # Larry Gets Lost # Slinky's Discovery # Something In The Air # Bob, Junior, & Mary Poppins # Bob & The Rumors # Donald Duck's Find # Happy Ever After # The Sultan's Hoilday # A Surprise For Junior # Make Someone Happy # Busy Going Backwards # Bernard Gets Spooked # Patch & The Boulder # Snow Season 6 # Pa Grape's Secret # Chuckie To The Rescue # No Sleep For Mr. Tall # A Bad Day For Mr. Potato Head # Rosie The Vintage Girl # The Fogman # Woody Jumps In # A Friend In Need # It's Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Mouse # Scaredy Animals # Junior & The Haunted Mine # Middle Animal # Squidward & The Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Hamm Takes A Tumble # Junior's Chocolate Crunch # Ear Bother # Slinky Had A Little Lamb # Bob, Junior, & The Squeak # Bob The Jet Tomato # OJ The Really Useful Tugboat # Dunkin Bernard # Patch Saves The Day # Faulty Whistles Season 7 # Madame Blueberry's New Coaches # Junior Gets It Right # Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, & Sarge # The Old Bridge # Old Puffer Pete's Brass Band # What's The Matter With Rex? # Squidward & The Queen Of Disney World # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop # The Spotless Record # Slinky's Windmill # Bad Day At Cinderella Castle # Roo & The Rollercoaster # Pa Grape's Stormy Tale # Snow Man # Something Fishy # The Runaway Elephant # Peace & Quiet # Sarge Breaks The Rules # Weasel Rides Again # Mr. Potato Head & The Flying Horse # The Grand Opening # Best Dressed Pig # Hamm & PT Flea # Not So Hasty Cakes # Trusty Patch # Three Cheers For Bob Movies (Specials) * Bob and the Magic Town * Bob and Friends: Calling All Cartoons * Bob and Friends: The Great Discovery * Bob and Friends: Hero of the Road * Bob and Friends: Misty Town Rescue * Bob and Friends: Day of the Characters * Bob and Friends: Blue Forest Mystery * Bob and Friends: King of the Cartoon * Bob and Friends: Tale of the Brave Songs * Bob, We Love You * Junior's Seaside Trip * Let's Have A Race * Boo Boo Whoo Whoo * Pa Grape * Don't Judge A Book By The Cover * Bob, You're the Leader * Go, Go Bob! * Misty Town Rescue (song) * Day of the Characters (song) * Blue Forest Mystery (song) * Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining * Squidward the Really Splendid Squid * The Sultan (2010 song) * The Sultan (1998 song) * The Snow Song * Mr. Bump's Duck (song) * Never, Never, Never Give Up * Ode to Hamm * The Little Animals (song) * Accidents Will Happen Category:BrittAlCroftFan Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TTTE spoofs Category:BrittalCroftFan